Forget About It
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: He never thought a jewel he had stolen could lose its shine, until she failed to show up when he stole a diamond. RedX/Raven. Taken from Inspired, by The-New-Nightingale.


**Disclaimer: Yea, you can forget about this too. :D**

**Summary: He never thought a jewel he had stolen could lose its shine, until she failed to show up when he stole a diamond.**

* * *

A smirk crept onto his face as he leaned back against the wall, waiting for the Titans to arrive. Any other person, he mused, would have left the minute they had gotten their hands on the prize, like he did. 

But he didn't leave.

Honestly, what **fun** would it be to steal something and **not**see the look on Bird Boy's face when he succeeded in escaping? Or when he flirted with the hot alien? Or trapped the idiotic bugger? Or found another way to destroy Tin-man's technology?

… Of course, any one else would want to run away **before**the Titans showed up, but not him.

Lazily, he stared at the prize he juggled in his hands. A rare, beautiful necklace made with diamonds, rubies and onyx and crafted into one beautiful piece of jewelry.

He sighed in content. His favorite jewels together in one, just the way he likes it. Nothing could beat this, nothing. Not even all the jewels in the world—

Well, maybe that. But this one would be his favorite. That's for sure. This jewel, he knew, would **never**lose its shine. It would always be placed number one in his heart forever. He would always remember it, even if it was pawned off.

"Red X, we're—"

"Going to bore me with one of your lame lines, Birdboy?"

A growl.

"That's what I thought."

Hiding the necklace in a secret area on his suit, their fight commenced. A sigh escaped his lips when he had them struggling against one of his toys, or unconscious and very far, far away in a matter of minutes.

"You're all so very boring. I expected better."

… Wait…

He looked around again.

There was Beast Boy, stuck in a pile of red goop against a wall, (and some of it in his hair, hey, he couldn't resist).

Then there was the unconscious alien lying on the floor.

… Then Cyborg… his technology short-circuited.

And then there was Robin, unconscious against a wall.

… Where was she?

He looked around even more, his sense on high alert. Where could she be hiding? Was this a trick?

After all, she had pulled many other tricks before.

It always started with him stealing something, and then beating the crap out of the other Titans, and it ended with the two of them, battling against one another, either hand-to-hand, or with his technology and her powers…

Where was she dammit!

He wanted to show her the best prize ever, his beautiful necklace complimented with three of his favorite jewels. So where the hell was she?

He walked around, knowing the Titans weren't getting up any time soon.

… But she was nowhere to be found.

His eyebrows furrowed, thinking of what could have happened. Why wasn't she here? How were they supposed to resume their little … "tradition" of banter and fighting by themselves? …

… How was he supposed to spend time with her?

Wait, no! What was he thinking? It was a Titan for Heaven's sake. And**her**, of all Titans…

So what was wrong with him?

Thinking back, his eyes widened when he finally remembered what happened. That mysterious attack on Titan's tower a week ago, leaving the Tower defenseless while the Titans remained fighting. All of them had gotten hurt pretty badly, which was probably why they were the pathetic little bums they were today.

… And she had collapsed from exhaustion, trying to heal them all. And since her powers were drained, she wasn't able to heal herself as quickly… leaving her unconscious for about a week.

And she still was unconscious.

He sighed, walking back to the Titans. When he was next to Robin, he took one last look at the necklace with diamonds, rubies, and onyx decorated into it.

_**He never thought a diamond could lose its shine. **_

He dropped it next to Robin, and teleported away.

_**Until the day she failed to arrive to see it. **_

* * *

**Okay! This was also from The-New-Nightingale's Inspired. You can tell I like it a lot seeing as I keep stealing (just kidding, she allows me to do this) her sentences.**

**Go read and review it, if you haven't already! I personally love this sentence. So powerful.  
**

**Love,**

Ivy


End file.
